My Best Friend, But My Girlfriend
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: Continuation story to My Love, But Best Friend  hence this name, but I don't think it rings hopefully you guys like this as much as the-twoshot
1. Chapter 1

A/N well you guys wanted it so now you got it, a story continuing My Love, But Best Friend. PS, someone reviewed that I might need this to be M because of the dirty dancing (I'm sorry to who said it, I don't remember the penname) but since I have like no experience dirty dancing myself, or any dancing what so ever, I won't add any kind of dancing this'll be mostly about the relationship and anything else I decide to add. Hope you like it, as I'm writing this half asleep. But I am working on a few stories including a 2nd Alex/Juliet sequel, Difficulties of Love, go to my profile if you'd like to red that series, and I'm tryin to finish some older stories too. One I haven't updated in like a year or so. I'll update as often as possible but I might not be able to. Or I might not because I'm waiting on reviews I love getting reviews so review to ever chap! :D Anyway enough of me talking onto the story.

PS to JDH714 from a review on the 2-shot, it wasn't really hard for me to put the story up. I didn't think people would actually read it, no one hardly ever reads my stories nowadays, so I had nothing to lose. Popularity on the site couldn't be hurt because I have none, though I would like too. But thank you. And I hope you find the story "epic" as you said.

Also this starts in CeCe's POV, but I do plan on doing a few chaps in Rocky's POV.

Chapter 1

As I awoke from my sleep I realized I wasn't alone in my bed. I rolled onto my right side and saw Rocky laying in my bed, wearing her pajamas. They weren't really revealing and since they were fixed up I would say it's a safe bet we didn't do anything last night. She'd stayed over last night because her parents were out and they asked my mom if she could stay.

I cuddled up to her and rested my head on her shoulder then I felt her stretch. Rocky slid an arm around me, "Well good morning to you too."

"Noo. Not good morning. I just want to cuddle with you all day." I grumbled into her.

"Well I suppose you could if we didn't have to work today." She said, not sounding tired, but playful. I wondered how she could be so awake at this time of the day.

I groaned and sat up. "They're lucky I need the forty bucks or I'd kidnap you and keep you here."She giggled and leaned on her elbow. "Maybe tomorrow."

It'd been a week and a half since we got together. Mom was ecstatic when I told her, and Rocky's parents took it okay. They were a little upset at first but they got used to the idea. Flynn didn't understand it much, but no one expected him too. Ty and Deuce looked at us and asked together "What took you two so long?"

I stood up and started to dig in my dresser for clothes.

"So what do we do till we need to dance?" Rocky said as she picked up her cell phone. We'd actually managed to buy them. Hers wasn't a slider like she wanted but it was her favorite colors: pink with blue stripes. Mine was red and flipped open.

"I have no idea Rock. We could go to the movies I guess."

Rocky got up and took the shirt I had away from me. She tossed it back in the dresser and slipped her arms around me and pulled me into her. I looked up at her and she whispered, "We could always stay here and cuddle."

I giggled and slipped my arms around her neck. "True, but you might take it to far."

"Hey! You're the one that unhooked my bra last night." She gave me a playful glare and I gave her an innocent look.

"Me? I would never do that." I smiled sweetly at her.

Rocky rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss me. "Tell me why I put up with you again."

"Because you love me of course. And look at me: I'm adorable!" I smiled.

"Hey that's my line. And yes I do love you."

I grinned, pulled her onto the bed with me and turned on the radio. We listened to the radio as we cuddled and talked.

Short I know but it'll get longer if people want me to continue. I have an idea where CeCe maybe gets involved in a cult or something, she being the more adventurous of the two, though I do have a way for Rocky to get involved with it to. I might put it up to a vote later on. It'll be between the cult sub-plot or something else.

Ps while typing this I got the idea for TWO more Shake It Up fanfics. Both crossovers though. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N The first part of this chapter will include details from the Add It Up episode but won't go along with that plot, so if you haven't seen it yet, I'd wait till you see the episode first. Just a warning. In addition, I'm starting the ideas for the two crossover ideas I have and with one, I do need a little help. If you'd like to know what they are, or want to give me ideas, let me know and I'll tell you next update, or you could make it a surprise and I'll work it out myself.

Another thing: has anyone noticed that CeCe is the tough one, but she's broke down twice since the series started? I'm expecting it to be Rocky's turn soon.

Chapter 2

Later in the morning Deuce texted Rocky to say that Ty had a date with Tinka and "it's a secret so tell everyone." Which we promptly did. That is until I accidentally texted it to Ty. He said that he actually had fun and would go out with her again. Really shocked me. When I told Rocky, she laughed. Then realized I was serious.

A little while after that, I decided to shower. I was very tempted to ask Rocky to join me, but thought it was to early for that. When I got out and got dressed, she was eating a sandwich.

"Help yourself to my fridge." I teased her.

"Gladly. Swiped one of your sodas too." She grinned at me.

I faked a gasp. "How dare you!"

She laughed and took a bite. I sat beside her on the bed. "Hey Rocky. I have a secret."

"Secret? I know all of yours! Like you still sleep with your blanket sometimes."

"No not that. Wait how'd you know about that?"

She blushed. "Um. Well once, I came over and you were still asleep. Your mom said I could wake you up but instead I watched you sleep for a few minutes. I didn't want to wake you. You looked adorable."

Now I blushed. "Well I do look adorable, but I wasn't talking about that secret. I haven't told you yet."

"Told me what?" She looked away from her sandwich to look at me.

"I'm dyslexic." I said.

Rocky sat up. "You…you're…why didn't you ever tell me?" she sounded confused, but thankfully not hurt.

"I didn't want you to know Rocky. I don't want anyone else to know."

"But Ceece there's nothing wrong with having dyslexia. Millions of people have it. My cousin has it. And I don't treat him any different then I treat you." She paused for a moment. "Okay I do treat you a little different since you're my girlfriend." She smiled when she saw she got me to grin. She pulled me to her and kissed my head. "Oh you smell like cherries."

I nodded. "I got a new shampoo. It's shampoo and conditioner in one. Thought you might enjoy it since you love cherries."

"That I do." She smiled, turned the TV to the Disney channel and continued eating.

"CeCe can you come in here a minute?" Mom called from the other room.

"I'll be right back," I kissed Rocky's cheek and walked into the living room.

When I walked in I automatically said, "Mom are you going to ask me to baby-sit Flynn again?"

"No. I asked those two odd kids you had watch him. Gunther and Tinka I think."

"Oh thank you! What'd you call me for?"

"You remember your cousins Ian and Ashley?"

I had to think for a moment. "You mean Uncle Bob's kids right?"

"Yes. They're moving to the apartment building next door." Mom said.

"That's great. I haven't seen them since the family reunion last year."

Uncle Bob is my mom's brother. Ian and Ashley were about two years apart in age. Ian is 17 and Ashley's 15. They were close when I last saw them but I don't know if they still are that close. Ashley had curly brown hair while her brother had hair that looked blackish-brown. They were both nice and we got along great so I was excited.

"When are they moving in?" I asked.

"They said in a few days but Bob asked if we could help them move a few things in around three."

"Sure! Can I ask Rocky if she wants to help?" I was hoping she could so she could meet Ashley.

"If she wants to she can but don't pull the "do it because I'm your girlfriend" card." She gave me a playful look.

"I wouldn't do that unless it was for her health." I gave her an innocent grin then went back in my room


	3. Chapter 3

A/N a few reviewer responses

To AllieLa-Blue: before your comment I had _no_ clue who Ashley Davies was. The only one I found was a character on South of Nowhere, some TV show I've never heard of. However, DAMN that chick's hot! Though, I wouldn't know how to talk like her character. Except of course but saying "I'm not into labels." I suppose we can all pretend it's her, now that I know who she is, but don't be disappointed if it doesn't sound like her. BUT I am making it so that Ashley does look like Ashley Davies.(I'm going to give them that last name! Since I'm assuming CeCe's mom married a guy and got her name changed to his, so Jones would not be here real name.) But that's all that's going to be in common with the character. But you can pretend in your head she's one in the same. Honestly she looks more like a red head then brown-haired. Also I was so intrigued by Ashley Davies I was reading about her for a good half hour and as much as I would love to make this character her, I can't. I've already stated facts that I can't change. AND if this is the wrong Ashley Davies then I just wasted a good 100 words. Sorry if that's true I'll edit this part out if I need to.

Question for JDH714: if you're still reading is it ruined yet?

To An anonymous reviewer named "Love It": That episode is what started this whole series in my head. I only got the idea from the promo with the spaghetti incident.

Also someone asked what the pairing should be called. There are two possible names that I thought of Cocky (which sounds just weird,) and Rece, but I'm sure someone's already thought of a good name for them by now.

Was going to answer more but since there isn't anymore onto the story! Quick trivia: Bella Thorne, who plays CeCe, is actually dyslexic.

Chapter 3

When three o'clock came Rocky, mom and I walked to the apartment building just as Uncle Bob pulled up in a moving truck.. He hugged my mom first then me.

"Heya CeCe." he said as he pulled me in a bear hug.

As I felt my back pop I said, "Hey Uncle Bob. Ow! You popped my back."

He smiled and let me go. "Sorry about that. You know I don't know my own strength." Mom rolled her eyes.

Rocky stuck out her hand "Hi. I'm Rocky Blue. I live above CeCe."

Uncle Bob shook her hand. "So you're the famous Rocky. It seemed like CeCe couldn't stop talking about you at the reunion last year."

My face heated up and Rocky said, "Oh really? What did she say?"

Thankfully Mom decided to ask, "Where's Ian and Ashley?"

At that moment a car pulled up beside the truck. It was a 2009 Camaro that looked exactly like Bumblebee from the Transformers movie.

Ian got out of the drivers side. His hair was spiked and was frosted. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt under it and what looked like blue jeans with a hole in them. He looked around six feet tall. "Hey Red."

Ashley, meanwhile, had got out, but then bent over to get into the backseat. She stood up with a suitcase. Her hair was in a ponytail, but some of her hair was curling down onto her right shoulder. She was wearing a black crop top and a pair of jean shorts. "Hey Lia!" She calls me Lia as my name is Cecelia. I say anything's better than Cecelia.

"Hey Ian. Hey Ash." Out of the corner of my eye I could've sworn I say Rocky gaping at her. I bit my tongue and tried to the jealous look in my eye. "This is Rocky."

"Hi." Rocky said.

"Saw you on TV Red." Ian said, grinning. "Well you tube anyway."

Ashley slapped his arm. "Don't make her embarrassed!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "You just don't want me telling her that you were staring at- ow!" she punched his arm to shut up him. "Shut up!"

Uncle Bob crossed his arms. "Cool it you two."

Ashley gave her brother a glare. Ian was chuckling as he walked to the trunk of his car.

"So, what're we doing today?" Rocky asked. "I mean I know we're helping you move stuff in but I mean what are we going to take in first?"

I smiled at her. She was nervous of course and even more because she has to have everyone like her. I reassured her fifty times that they'd love her. She was also nervous because, we're dating. It was important for her that my family likes her. Rocky didn't want them disapproving her. I believe she's planning far into the future. The though of which, doesn't bother me, but I'll worry about that when I'm around sixteen. To young to think about marriage right now.

"Well, Ian and I are going to bring in the furniture and Georgia can help if she wants. CeCe, you, Rocky and Ashley can start cleaning out the boxes. Some of those are heavy and breakable so be careful. Wait where's Flynn?" Uncle Bob started looking around.

"He's stayed with a friend last night." Mom said.

"That little stinker. Avoided having to work today, without even knowing." Uncle Bob said, mom laughed.

"So, where's Kyla?" I asked. Kyla is Ian and Ashley's step sister, from their mom. I can't remember how old she is though, I think she's sixteen. Mom forgot to ask me about her yesterday. Moms are weird.

"She's driving my Prius up here while Lindsay drives her own car." Uncle Bob said. Lindsay's my aunt, obviously. "Until they arrive, let's get to work!"

The six of us had half of the stuff put in the apartment, which was a lot bigger then ours. The apartment didn't come with any furnishings, that I knew of anyway. They were kicked out of their house (they were renting and bought all the furniture themselves so they brought them) and moved into an apartment here. The building itself was the same as mine, but the rooms were much bigger. It was for families who had a lot of children or people living with them. Say, for instance, a grandmother or grandfather. You'd think it was a lot of money, but it wasn't much really. Well not to Uncle Bob and Aunt Lindsay. Aunt Lindsay's a hairdresser and Uncle Bob _was_ a high school gym teacher. I don't know if he's going to get a job at the high school here though.

And, thankfully for Rocky, Ashley, Ian and Uncle Bob adored her. They got along with her easily and Uncle Bob was teasing her as if she were his niece too. She loved it. My aunt and uncle are very playful but know when to be serious. That's why I love them.

After a half hour, Lindsay and Kyla drove up. We helped them unload the cars and then we took a break. Uncle Bob asked why we didn't go out to eat while the grown ups talked. Kyla didn't want to go, claiming she wanted to call her friend and let her know they got here safely. Ian, Rocky, Ashley and I went instead. We ended up going to a fast food place, not the Olive Pit, thank god! Ian drove us in his Camaro. Rocky and I didn't tell them we were dating. We just didn't have time and didn't know how to start that conversation.

On the way back however, there was a problem. We were driving through town, heading back home when Ashley reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a CD.

"Let them here our CD Ian." She said. He groaned and told her to put it in. I had no idea what they were talking about. I leaned my head on Rocky's shoulder, feeling stuffed.

When the music started, it sounded familiar. Then realized it was a cover of Bring Me To Life, originally by Evanescence. Some girl started singing and I didn't recognize the voice. Then when the part where the guy usually starts to sing came, I could tell it was Ian.

"This is you guys?" Rocky asked, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Well sort of. Ian is the guy singing, but he's also playing lead guitar. Don't know how he does it. I think I was on keyboard with this song. Or was it a piano? I might be thinking of another song. But we had another girl come in and sing it because my throat was really sore from practice and we needed to get the demo done. They didn't like us though."

"Usually I'm only doing backup vocals, but I guess they think I can sing." Ian said, looking at us from the rear view mirror. He grinned at me. He _so knew I was dating Rocky. I know this because he winked at me then smiled. I blushed. He's pretty sharp. Sometimes._

"So you guys only do covers?" Rocky asked.

"Sometimes. We had original songs. But since we live so far away from the rest of the band we can't play with them anymore. Guess we gotta find a new one." Ian said.

"Don't worry bro. You'll find a band. I might just stick to dancing." Ashley said.

"You dance too?" I asked, a little shocked. I did not know she was a dancer.

"Yeah I got into it when I saw a guy dancing on the street. I can't break dance or anything though."

Ian stopped at a red-light. He took a drink of his soda and Ashley looked back at us. "Comfy Lia?"

I grinned. "Yep."

"So, I take it either you two are very close, or your dating. So which is it? I don't want to flirt with Rocky and have you getting mad at me." Rocky blushed and I grinned at the sight.

"Dating for about a week. But I've been in love with her for awhile." I said.

"Do you have anyone?" Rocky asked, slipping her hand in mine.

"There was a girl named Spencer, but she moved. Sadly."

The car started moving again. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. Her brother died in a drive by and her family moved." (Anyone get these references?)

"That's so sad." Rocky frowned and I rubbed her palm with my thumb.

Then I heard screeching tires and the car turned sharply and there was a bang on the back end. As Ian was driving through a green-light, a car drove through the red-light it had, nearly hitting us. Ian managed to avoid the car, but had to turn sharply, and the car still nicked the back of the car.

Ian stuck his head out of the car and shouted, "Hey watch it you asshole!"

Rocky and I were breathing hard. Ian looked back at us and asked "You two okay?"

Then there was the sound of metal crashing with metal.


	4. Chapter 4

Responses to reviewers

AllieLa-Blue: made you fall out of bed? Well hopefully that's a good thing. Long as you didn't get hurt anyway.

XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx: are they okay? Hmmmm. Maybe, maybe not you'll find out now though. Was it a different car? Sadly no. Poor Bumblebee. And the characters too of course. And why'd you put "split" at the end of your review? Waaaaait banana split. I feel stupid now.

Everyone: in case your wonder how many words my Ashley Davies rant was I checked the word count and it was 341. Glad it wasn't wasted. Also, I have never seen South of Nowhere, never even heard of it before I looked up Ashley. So all the references I made I saw on the wikipedia site. Sad about Spencer's brother though. Might give her a cameo.

Music and Reading Lover: I never heard of it because I don't watch The N, and now SON doesn't come on anymore. But Spashley seems so cute together so I'd only wanna watch them and forget all the other characters.

Also, you get lucky because I wrote Chapter 3, put it up, then laid in bed for about an hour trying to fall asleep. When I couldn't I got up, saw I had 3 reviews already, and started this chapter. I'm only updating so soon because your comments make me happy.

Chapter 4

Rocky's POV (first chapter with Rocky, gonna try and make it sound different then CeCe's chapters.)

When Ian asked if I was alright, I was going to say that I was fine just shaken up. I never got that chance because a second after there was a huge crash.

I don't remember much after that. I remember a huge pain in the right side of my head, which ironically is the side of the car I was in, and I remember looking at CeCe. I remember she was laying on the seat looking as if she was taking a nap. When I tried to say her name, my world went black.

I came to in a hospital bed. I was still in my own clothes, thankfully. I hate those gowns they make you wear and I'm not a fan of hospitals either. Ty and my parents were in the room. Ashley was in the room too. She had a little bandage like thing on her nose. Her left eye was swollen and the front of her shirt was now a shade of red. My parents immediately hugged me when they saw I was awake and when they pulled back it was Ty's turn.

"W-what happened?" I managed to ask, my throat was dry. Ty realized it and helped me sit up. I couldn't do it on my own, my back was hurting. Then I noticed my head was pounding. He gave me a glass of water and I drank it all.

"The car that Ian avoided was running from the cops." Ashley said. She chewed her lip. "The cop car slammed into us."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She smiled a little and nodded. "I just have a broke nose and a swollen eye from the airbag."

"But the blood…" I pointed to her shirt.

Ashley looked at it. "Oh. When my nose broke it started bleeding. I was the one that got out of the wreck with the least damage."

My mom touched my shoulder. "The doctor said you hit the window hard. He said it more then likely gave you a concussion."

"Then why is my back killing me?" I groaned from the pain.

Ashley said, "The car rolled about twice. Your seat belt snapped so you got slammed against the glass and hood pretty hard. Might've helped the window injure your head. You're lucky you didn't fly out of the window. Doctor said you have bruised muscles."

I nodded, hoping they'd give me something for pain. Then a thought hit me. "Where's CeCe?"

They all got quiet. I immediately thought the worse. Ashley must have realized it because she moved to my side quickly and before I could start to tear up she said. "Hey. Don't you think that. CeCe's to tough to let a car accident take her down."

I couldn't help but smile. CeCe is tough. "So, where is she?"

"Well, we really don't know anything right now. They're doing x-rays on her, but she's not awake yet. They wanted to wait till she was awake, but Aunt Georgia was freaking out worrying."

I nodded. I could understand that. Just hearing about her was making me freak out. "What about Ian?"

"He actually did fly out the window. But luckily he didn't get crushed by the car. The throw did cause him to break his hand though. He cracked his head on the pavement. Well…not cracked, but his forehead was pouring blood. He needed stitches, but he's alright. He's with the family in CeCe's room."

I groaned from pain and lay back against the pillows.

Ty patted my arm. "Your doctor said you get to go home."

I shook my head, then immediately regretted it when the pounding worsened. "If CeCe's staying here then I'm staying.""Rocky you-" my mother started to argue but my dad stopped her. I guess he knew I just needed support right now."Could I go see CeCe's mom? Would that be okay? I'll come right back." I asked, looking up at my mom.

She looked at my dad then said, "I'll go ask the doctor." Then she left the room.

I wanted to make sure that my adoptive mom was okay. I might only go over to their house to talk to CeCe, but I was actually very close to her mom too. And I had a pretty good feeling she was worried about me too.

I looked over at Ashley. "Wait…you said I bashed my head on the window right?"

Ashley nodded, "Yeah. You did. I called 911 along with a few bystanders and the cop that hit us. You looked…"She shuddered slightly. "You were bleeding from the right side of your head. They put stitches in your head."

The doctor came in with my mom. "Hello Rocky. I'm Dr. Carlin. How're you feeling?"

"Like I just got in a bad crash." I made a poor attempt at a joke, which I blame on the injury to my head. "My back and head are just killing me."

"We'll give you some medicine to help ease the pain. Your mother says you want to go to another room?"

"To check on my friend's mom. I want her to know I'm okay."

Dr. Carlin thought for a moment then said, "As long as you use a wheelchair it's fine."Ty looked at him. "Why a wheelchair?"

"It'd be very painful if she tried to walk all the way there. A wheelchair will make it easier on her."

"Oh."

The doctor wheeled one over to me and Ashley and Ty helped me into it. Ashley volunteered to take me.

CeCe's room was a few doors down from mine so we got there in a few moments. Flynn wasn't there, probably because they didn't want to worry him. CeCe's aunt and uncle were sitting with her mom on the couch like thing close to the bed. Ian was sitting in a chair towards the foot of the bed and there was a girl squashed beside him in the same seat. She looked like him so I assumed this was Kyla. Ian's hand was wrapped up in a cast, but the from the top knuckle of his fingers and up were visible. They looked shaken up, especially my second mom.

"Hey Aunt Georgia. Someone wanted to come check on u." Ashley said. They all looked over and saw me. Ian smiled slightly while his parents looked relieved. When she saw me Georgia came over to me and hugged me.

"Rocky, you're okay!" I think it's safe to say she was happy that I was at least alive.

I patted her back, "Well I'm not okay, but I came out of it pretty lucky."

"How bad are you hurt sweetie?" She asked.

"I have a concussion, stitches in my head, and my back muscles are bruised very badly." She immediately let go and I shook my head. "You weren't hurting me."

Dr. Chaplin walked in. "Miss Jones, we have her x-ray results."

A/N Don't hate me! I'd planned the wreck from the start. Now, I know from personal experience how Rocky's feeling. Me and my cousin were wrestling and somehow I fell off the trampoline. I had a concussion and my back muscles were bruised, just like hers. Let me tell you, it's not a pleasant feeling. It really hurt. The medicine they gave me was supposed to stop the pain and put me to sleep. It stopped the pain but I never fell asleep from the pill.

Also, I didn't know whether to have Rocky call CeCe's mom Georgia, mom, or CeCe's mom. I didn't want you to get confused with Rocky's Mom and CeCe's mom when Rocky said mom.

Want to know what the test says? Click the little review button and the more people that click it the faster you'll find out!


	5. Chapter 5

I did research for this chapter but if some things are incorrect, sorry. I'm not a doctor, or studying to be one so I used the internet.

Messages to reviewers

Shake-It-Blue: "We can't Rocky go on with her!" I think your so worried it's affecting your typing. Sorry I had to tease u.

Jonaslover143: don't die! I kind of got sidetracked by this awesome video game so I was distracted. Sorry!

Chapter 5

"It seems that CeCe suffered a broken rib from the crash." Dr. Carlin said.

"So she'll be okay?" Georgia asked, seeming to cheer up.

That is until the doctor said, "If that was her only injury, yes. The rib punctured her lung. Now we've put a chest tube in her to help her breath."

"Wait wait. What's a chest tube?" I asked.

"Well, when a lung collapses we take a tube and insert it under the armpit to the lung. It lets air escape, but doesn't let it reenter the lung. We usually leave it in until no air escapes from the tube. Meaning the lung has recovered and is functioning normally. Then we'll do an x-ray just to make sure."

"So she'll be fine?" I asked urgently. I was desperate to know.

Dr. Carlin nodded. "I don't mean to get your hopes up, but I do think she'll recover. We'll have to keep her here though, to watch her and make sure the lung is healing. We'll move her into this room soon, so if you could please leave the doorway clear."

I got the hint and wheeled myself out of the way. He left and a few moments later a nurse wheeled CeCe into the room. Dr. Carlin and the nurse helped her into the hospital bed and put the tube and the mechanism it was hooked to, which I later looked up and found it's called a water valve, beside her on the floor. She was in a hospital gown and didn't have her shirt on, but I saw her bra strap when they laid her down. I also where they had bandaged her rib.

Her mom went to sit in the chair beside her and I stayed where I was. As much as I wanted to get close to her, I didn't think it'd be appropriate. I looked up at Ashley. "I can wheel myself back to my room. Just let me know when she's up." Then I left before anyone could stop me.

Ty helped me climb back in bed and I told my family how CeCe was. Ty went outside to call Deuce and let him know. Mom and Dad had to go back to work and I told Ty that no matter what the doctors said, I'd stay so I could be with CeCe and check on her. Ty knew there was no arguing with me so he left and said he'd stop by the set for us. Ten minutes after he left the nurse came in and gave me the pills to help ease the pain. A few minutes after I took them I was out cold.

I don't know what time I woke up but when I did, I saw Ian sitting in one of the chairs, watching TV. I faintly heard someone on the TV say something about Iron Weasel.

"Ian…w-what are you doing here?" I mumbled sleepily.

He looked over at me. "You're up. CeCe wanted me to come and get you, but since you were sleeping I said I'd bring you in there when you woke up."

"Oh." I was still drowsy from the sleep, but managed to get into my wheelchair (with a little help anyway). The pain in my back stopped hurting for now, but I thought the wheelchair might be a good idea. In case, it started to hurt again. He wheeled me to the room and I saw CeCe sitting up in her bed. That immediately woke me up.

"Rocky! Oh God are okay?" her eyes teared up.

Oh my. She was sitting there with a tube in her body and was wondering if _I _was okay! "No, no. Ceece calm down. I'm okay."

"But you're in a wheelchair…"

I shook my head and wiggled my legs. "I'm not paralyzed. Dr. Carlin said my back muscles are bruised and that it would hurt to stand so I am in this for now. I don't know what I'm going to do when I go home."

She sighed in relief. "Was that all you got from the wreck?"

"No. I got stitches in my head, plus a concussion. So I don't remember much of the wreck." Ian wheeled me over to the bed.

CeCe sat up and pulled me into a hug. "I woke up and didn't see you here and I got so worried!"

"I was the same way babe." I rubbed her back softly.

Ashley's phone went off. When I looked over at her, she was fishing around in her purse. She looked up and said "Sorry," her cheeks a deep shade of red. She pulled her phone out and answered it. "Hello? Spencer? I-I-how…" she quickly left the room.

CeCe turned my head towards her. I could tell she was jealous. It was in her eyes. Then she quickly hid it.

Did she really think I wanted Ashley? I mean, yes she's drop dead gorgeous and sexy but CeCe had my heart. I leaned over, kissed her gently, and whispered "Don't worry CeCe. I'm yours."

She smiled. Then I noticed something. "Hey, where's your aunt and uncle. And Kyla?"

"They left awhile ago. It's like eight o'clock at night."

"What? I slept all day?" that was embarrassing.

"Hey I did too. I only woke up an hour ago." CeCe said.

I smiled at her. I looked over at her mom. "Since you have work in the morning, and I'm staying here anyway, I'll watch her and you can go home and sleep."

Georgia shook her head, "No I should stay. CeCe-"

"Will be fine." CeCe interrupted her mother. "Rocky will call you if anything happens right Rock?" I nodded. "It won't help if I come home and we get kicked out for lack of payment mom."

The cop sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right. Ian do you and Ashley need a ride home?"

"Nope!" Ashley walked in, with a very attractive blonde on her arm. "Spencer will give us a ride home."

"This is Spencer?" I asked.

"Hi. Sorry about your accident." She said.

Georgia kissed her daughter on the head then hugged her, then pulled me in a hug. "You call me the minute you need me." Then she left.

"How'd you get here Spence?" Ian asked, crossing his arms, then wincing and immediately unfolding them.

"We moved here when my brother died. Then Kyla texted me and said Ashley was in a wreck, then I saw about it on the news. I only knew it was you guys because of the Camaro."

"Well the Camaro is dead now. Least I was insured."

CeCe looked at him, "Hey what about us? I'm breathing through a tube here!""Yeah and I had stitches!" I said.

"Heyyy. You two will heal. Metal won't." He was lucky he was joking and we were hurt because he would've been in trouble otherwise.

CeCe glared at him anyway and I looked at the tube in her body. Then her bandages and I frowned. "You poor baby."

She gave me a small smile. "Don't worry Rock. I'm okay."

"Yeah, but…you look so vulnerable. It's weird."

"And it's weird seeing you in a wheelchair." She countered.

About a half hour after Spencer came in the trio left. It was getting late and since they were keeping CeCe I was staying too. Dr. Carlin said I could go home but I didn't want to leave CeCe. He gave me a pill bottle that had my prescription in it, my mom had gotten them filled and Ty brought it up here. The pain was slightly hurting, so I thought the other was still in effect so I put them in my pocket. CeCe insisted that I sleep in the bed with her, so I climbed in with her and quickly fell asle_ep._


	6. Chapter 6

Reviewer Responses/Comments:

Elvegale: honestly my plot is lacking major details. I had it when I first started, but sadly I never wrote them down and I've forgotten. I do have a general idea of what I want as a plot but I'm not sure how to get there. Also glad you logged in to review.

eternal inferno 5: when did I ever say the story is over? It'll probably be at least 10 chapters long. Might get another sequel if I get enough encouragement.

Music and Reading Lover: Heyyy I saw your penname mentioned in a story I just stayed up all night to finish reading! Love Remains The Same I believe it's called. (PS I recommend that to anyone who hasn't read it. Go read it! After this chapter of course.)

PS if anyone has questions, suggestions, comments or concerns, leave it in a review and I'll respond. Also, Disney really seems to want people to think these girls have something together! At least that's how it seems to me. XD

Chapter 6

When I woke up I was immediately aware someone was being staring at me. I looked up and CeCe was staring at me. "Well good morning beautiful."

I felt my neck heat up and couldn't help but smile. "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Oh, not long. I couldn't help it though, you look so cute when you're asleep Rocky." She smiled at me.

Then I remembered the events of yesterday. I remembered because my back started to hurt again. CeCe noticed and held my hand. "I'm sorry Rock."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault."

My redhead decided not to argue and looked around. "Where are your pills? You know to help with your back?"

I reached in my pocket and showed them to her. "They put me to sleep though, I don't want to take one right now."

She frowned, worry etched on her face. "But you're hurting."

"I don't want to be reliant on the pills. Besides it doesn't hurt that bad." Honestly it didn't hurt so bad, but it wasn't feeling good.

"But Rock-" I caught her lips in mine and she went silent quickly. Then she pulled back and glared at me. I smiled sweetly at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I think you should go home today. You know rest in your own bed. Be comfortable in your own house."

I frowned. "Cece, I don't want to leave you here alone."

She kissed my forehead. "I'll only be in here a few days remember? As soon as my lung heals they'll pull the tube out and I can go home."

"Yeah then suffer because of your broken ribs." I reminded her.

"Oh! I think they have me on pills or something because they don't even hurt." CeCe said, glancing at her ribs.

I narrowed my eyebrows at her. "CeCe. How would you not know if your on pills? Come on that's the worst lie you've ever told me."

She frowned. "Rocky, I just don't want you to worry."

"Well I'm going to worry. Now are you hurting in your ribs?" I crossed my arms and looked at her sternly, telling her not to lie.

CeCe sighed, then nodded. "Yeah, it hurts a little."

I leaned over and lightly kissed her ribs. She jerked lightly an I grinned. "You are so lucky you're hurt or I'd tickle the crap out of you."

"That's a real good image Rocky." She made a yuck face.

I rolled my eyes.

CeCe POV

Eventually I convinced Rocky to go home. I didn't want her to don't get me wrong but I knew she wouldn't be comfortable here. Rocky wouldn't have been comfortable here. This bed is barely big enough for the both of us and she can't eat whenever she wants here. She's better off in her own bed.

Before she left mom and Flynn came by to see me. They stayed for about an hour then had to go get groceries. She also brought me my MP3 player, I couldn't afford an Ipod yet. Forty bucks a week disappears fast.

Around 4 o'clock Dr. Carlin came in, about twenty minutes after a nurse came in though. "CeCe, I have some news for you."

"What is it Doc?" I asked, trying to hide my worry.

"Your tube seems to be leaking little oxygen. So, I'm thinking your lung is almost fully healed. Tomorrow I'll get you in to get an x-ray tomorrow and if it's all fixed up you can go home. But you won't be able to do much. Your ribs will need a few weeks to heal."

"Great!" I said, grinning. "I'll call my mom and Rocky and let them know." I grabbed my cell from beside me.

Sorry it's so short. Major writers block. The next chap will be better.


	7. Chapter 7

Okayyyy so this chapter is way overdo. I know. Sorry, but I've been going through some thing's down here, also involving a hospital, but not me personally someone else. Anyway I'm not gonna ramble about it. Loved the "Rock" episode, that's not the actually episode (Think it's Wild It Up) but Rocky became Rock soooo hence Rock episode. Not sure about the next one (Deuce and his two girlfriends? wait how the hell-) anyway onto CeCe and Rocky! Trying to get some relationship stuff into this one so bear with me.

Chapter 7

Rocky POV

CeCe convinced, or seduced me, I'm not sure which, to come home. Sadly I had nothing to do. Laying in bed and doing nothing all day is only fun when you're _not_ sick or hurt. Thankfully, however, Ashley came to visit me. She took me to her place and I spent some time with her family. Uncle Bob and Aunt Lindsay loved to tease me. They'd always find some reason to pick on me, but it was a loving gesture so I was okay with it. Spencer kidnapped Ashley, they went on a date but wouldn't tell anyone that, an hour or so after I got there so I didn't see her much. I did, however, spend a lot of time with Ian.

You know that game Guitar Hero? Well he played it on expert and did really good. With a broken hand, though he was strumming with that thumb. Either way he is a show off! But, I can't help but feel sorry for him. Uncle Bob told me Ian's got no girlfriend and here we were all coupled up. I asked him about it and he said he's a loner. I think he just said that though.

CeCe called and told me she was coming home and I immediately spread it around. So, now's the day she's coming home and I'm sitting in their living room, fixing things around to make them easier for her to reach. Not a good idea to stretch with broken ribs. Once I finished that I sat down on the couch and turned the tv on. So Random was on. Since I love the show and think Sonny's hot, which is true, I decided to watch it. That is until my phone rang. Since it was my mom's ringtone I picked up quickly.

CeCe POV

Mom and Flynn picked me up at the hospital. The ride was okay, until Flynn kept asking what it was like to be in a wreck. Mom stopped him after about five times. He just doesn't take "I don't remember" as an answer.

When we got home Rocky was facedown on the couch. The way she was moving looked like she was silently crying. Mom looked at her. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. Her cheeks were red and puffy and I could tell she was upset.  
"Hi Ceece. Welcome home." She said, cheerily.

I looked at mom and mouthed "Give me a few minutes," and immeditally pulled Rocky with me into my room. I sat her on the bed and sat beside her.  
"Rocky. Don't try lying to me. You're upset. You've been crying. What's wrong? Were you worried I'd wreck again?"

She shook her head and mumbled something.

I sighed. "Rock, I can't hear you when you mumbled."  
"My parents are divorcing."

My jaw dropped. I hadn't expected that. I was shocked into silence.  
"Mom said that it wasn't working anymore and Dad's moving and I might have to go too or Ty...or both of us. Mom might move out of the apartment too.."

I pulled her into me and she buried her face in my shoulder. "Rocky. You won't lose either of them. I promise you that-"

She shook her head. "You don't get it CeCe! If they both leave town I'll never see you again and I'll only see one of them on alternating weekends or something! Then I might not see Ty that much and-"

I put my finger over her lips. I understood what was upsetting her. She thought she'd lose me, her brother, _and_ a parent. All at once. "Rocky, you're not going to lose me. It took me so long to tell you how I feel and now that I have you I'm _not_ letting them move away forever without a fight. If I have to I'll get them to let you stay here. I'll convince them to stay. I'll do anything I need to do to keep you here."  
She sniffled and looked up at me. "But Ceece I have to listen to them. They're my parents and I'm not eighteen. I can't do what I want for another four years. I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice. I promise you I'll find some way to keep you here."

She stared at me for a moment. Then she kissed me hard and I feel onto my back. She cuddled up to me, on the side that didn't have a broken rib, and held me close. "I'm sorry if you think I'm weak or I'm giving up to quick I just-"

"Sweetie, you don't need to explain I understand really. You're not losing anyone I promise."

"Thanks CeCe." Rocky nuzzled my shoulder and I stroked her hair.

There was no way in hell I was letting her leave me. I'll figure out a way to keep her here.

A/N aaand that's all. What ticks me off is that I had this chapter written out fully. Then my computer broke! I lost all of my stuff. So, I won't be updating as often anymore. Sorry I don't know what's wrong with it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

CeCe's POV

Rocky's been for days. It's been a week since her parents announced the divorce and she's always upset. She fakes being happy, of course, so not to worry anyone. But being the good girlfriend and best friend that I am, I can see right through her little façade. So I came up with a plan.

I convinced Ian and Ashley to come over to my house. When they came in my room I told them to shut the door.

As Ian shut the door with his good hand he asked, "Where's Rocky?"

"She's at home. Look I need your help." I said.

"With what?" Ashley asked, her nose was healed up.

I took a breath, then winced. "Well, you know her parents are splitting right?"

Ian nodded, "And she's unhappy but pretending to be happy."

"Yeah. Well I want to have a chat with her parents but I don't want her to know yet. So I was hoping you two could distract her for a few hours." I said.

"How do you expect us to do that?" Ashley asked crossing her arms.

Ian rolled her eyes. "Take her to a movie and then dinner. That'll be a couple of hours."

"Better then my plan. I was just hoping you could drag her around the mall for awhile." I said.

"I like the mall idea." Ashley said.

"Too bad. Go to the mall with you and you'll never come out. They'll find bodies on the floor and you'll say 'they couldn't keep up.'" Ian said.

"You have a very grim sense of humor." I said.

"Yes. Yes I do." He answered smiling.

"Anyway I like his idea better. I'll give you money for it and-"

"No Lia." Ashley said. "You need your money. We don't mind paying."

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Ian pulled out his cell and hit a few buttons (I swear he texts faster than I do!) then put it to his ear. "Hey Rocky. No CeCe's fine. I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me and Ashie and then go have lunch or whatever." Ashley slapped his good arm at the Ashie comment. "CeCe's not coming. She wants to rest today. She'll be fine Rocky. I promise. How about now? Sweet. We'll come up and get you." He hung up.

"How'd you convince her so easy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I have a way with words." Ian grinned at me.

"Yeah. A real dorky way. C'mon let's go." Ashley pulled him out by his ear, Ian making ow noises every step.

I giggled then put my shoes on. I gave them ten minutes then went up and knocked on their door.

Her mom opened the door. "CeCe! You shouldn't be up. Rocky just left with your cousins."

"I know." I said. "I asked them to so I could talk to you and Paul." Paul being her dad, and Rocky's mom is named Nancy.

"About what?" Nancy moved aside to let me in. I walked in and sat in a chair across from Paul and Nancy sat sort of beside him, but not very close.

"Look. Rocky's very upset." I said.

"We know. She's saying she's fine but she's not." Paul said.

"Right. And do you know why?"

Nancy said, "We're getting a divorce. I know she told you she tells you everything."

"True but there's more to it then that. She's worried. You told her your moving. She's scared it'll be too far away for her to be with me anymore. She's worried she won't see Ty anymore. She's also terrified she'll lose on of you. Rocky's a worrier, you know that."

Paul frowned, concern and a splash of guilt on his face. "She told you all this?"

I shook my head. "Rocky doesn't have to tell me anything. She's been my closest friend for years. I can tell when she's hurt, sad, happy, guilty, just about anything you can think of. I know her. I know what she's thinking."

Nancy looked at her husband then back to me. "And what do you think we should do?"

"Well…" I bit my tongue for a moment, took a breath then said, "Let Rocky move in with me."

"What?" They said in unison.

"Look hear me out. Rocky's terrified she's losing three of her loved ones. If you let her move in with me my mom can take very good care of her you know she loves her like a daughter. And you both know I love her too, and I care about you two too. I know it sounds like a bad idea and totally out of the blue but…" I sighed. "Honestly I can't live without Rocky. I can survive a day or two but I think if it was longer then that I couldn't do it. So letting her move in with me will show her she's not losing me. And maybe you could both…I don't know…stay in Chicago? Or maybe a town or two over. Think about school. If she and Ty both switch schools and stay like a week with one of you, it'd be harder to get them there and back when they visit the other parent. And-"

"CeCe breath sweetie." Nancy said. I looked at her. "I get what you're saying. But we'll have to talk it out first. And I'm pretty sure you didn't even ask your mother before talking to us or she would have mentioned something this morning."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "I'm sorry. I'm just very sure she'll say yes and…I really don't like seeing Rocky so sad. I'm just trying to help."

Paul smiled. "We know CeCe. Look we'll talk the details out together and let you know."

I nodded. "Alright." I got up and left quickly. When I was back home I sat on my bed and rested my head against the headboard, feeling the stinging in my eyes.

Why was I so upset? Oh yeah, Rocky might leave and I'll never see her again. And her parent's said "they'll think about it" and that's usually always a no. I sighed. Maybe Ian and Ashley can get her mind off things.

A/N Hope you like it. Remember more reviews makes the author get the next chapter out sooner. Also I have a few more ideas for these two but I don't know if I should start now or wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rocky POV

Ian and Ashley took me to see some comedy with Adam Sandler. It was okay, but it wasn't my favorite. We were driving in Ashley's car, which she bought while CeCe was in the hospital, well technically Spencer bought it for her. It was a red Kia Soul.

After the movie we went to Olive Garden. I offered to pay for myself, both at the movie and the resturant, but each time they told me not to worry. Now we were on the way back to the apartment.

Ashley said, "Ian found a drummer."

"Oh really?" I didn't expect him to find one anytime soon with his broken hand.

"Yeah. It's a chick." She had a grin on her face.

"I can't help it. She's a good drummer." Ian shrugged it off.

"Is she cute?" I was hoping maybe he'd like her.

"She's a blonde." Ashley said.

"Let's get off that subject already." Ian said, hurridley.

"Someone got a crush maybe?" I teased.

"Maybe now onto the next subject."

I grinned. "Okay okay. Down Fido."

"How's your back Rocky?" Ashley asked.

"Better. It still hurts but less and less each day. Though I complain alot."

Ashley laughed and I heard Ian chuckle. "At least I don't show off at Guitar Hero!"

"I have talent." He said.

I rolled my eyes. Ashley looked back at me in the mirror, "See what I put up with all day?"

"I'm not as bad as you and Spencer. Making out all day."

"We do not!"

I could tell he was rolling his eyes. Ashley said, "Tell her about your new favorite song."

"What song?" I asked.

"Me and my band are going to cover it when we get a bass player. Without You from Breaking Benjamin. I love that band." he said.

"Sing a little of it for me?" I asked hopefully.

He got quiet. "Um. Later."  
I pouted, "You're no fun."

We pulled up at the apartment and I got out slowly, back pains.

"We'll see you later, yeah?" Ian said. He waved and walked off.  
"He's shy." Ashley said. "Bye Rocky. Call me if you need me."  
"Of course." I gave her a grin and she followed her brother.

When I walked in my parents were sitting on the couch. "Rocky we need to talk."

Uh-oh. What else? Ian and Ashley managed to get me to forget about my problems, but now that I'm home it all came back.

I slowly sat down in the chair across from them.

Dad said, "While you were gone CeCe came and had a talk with us."

She did? Oh God what'd she say? Why didn't she tell me? I'm so gonna-

"Rocky calm down" Mom said.

"Oh...was I talking out loud?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. Look your father and I want to apologize." She said.

I frowned. "Apologize?"

"Yes. CeCe told us how upset you really were and we realized we sprung this on you with no warning." Dad said.

Mom nodded. "She really knows you better then we do."

I couldn't help but smile. I know CeCe knows me and I love that she does.

"How would you feel about moving in with her?" Mom asked out of nowhere.  
My mouth dropped. "Wha-what?"

"How would you feel abotu moving in with CeCe and her family?" Dad asked.

"Um.. Well honestly I'd love to but I can't. There's no way you'd let me."

"Well. We've been thinking about it. Your Dad's going to move to a town just outside of here. The school is too far away from there and we can't have you and Ty switching schools every week, not that we could. So you can move in with CeCe."

"But what about Ty? And where's mom going?"

"Well we talked to Ty too. He and your mother are going to be in town, but farther away from the school. Since Ty can drive he said he'd drive hisself. And you both can visit us whenever you'd like." Dad said.  
"So...you're really letting me move in with CeCe?" I asked. I felt like pinching myself to see if I was asleep. Ow! No not dreaming.

"Yes. We know you wouldn't want to be far away from her."

Tears threatening to fall, I jumped up and hugged them both. "I love you both."


	10. Chapter 10

XxsonXXofXXaXBananaXx: I get that you love the story but should it be awkward that you love me too? XD

Bella Thorne is amazing: I'm reading your story Cheat It Up! And I'm very upset with what almost happened to CeCe! And also very jealous you've talked to both Zendaya and Bella. Lucky. *sticks tongue out at u like a 5 year old*

Chapter 10

Rocky POV

I pulled away from my parents. "I'm going to go talk it out with CeCe's mom. Thank you so so much!" I then took off out the door and down the hall. When I got to CeCe's floor I knocked on the door and heard Flynn shout "I got it mom!" before he opened it.

"Oh hey Rocky." He said, moving to let me in.

"Hey Flynn." I walked in. "Where's your mom?"  
He pointed to the kitchen and I walked over to her. She was washing dishes. She heard my footsteps and turned to look at me. "Hey Rocky."

"Hi. So, I have a question to ask you and it's very important and I totally understand if you say no." I said, shifting nervously as I stood beside her.

"What is it Rocky?" She looked at me, concerned. That made me feel good, to know she cares.

"Well…I'm sure you know my parents are divorcing." When she nodded I continued, "CeCe saw how upset I was and talked to my parents. And…I was wondering if I could move in with you guys? It'd be easier to get to school and my parents aren't going too far so I can visit and I'll do work and chores and stuff."  
She grinned. "Well of course you can Rocky. We love you. Even Flynn, though I doubt you could get him to admit it."

I squealed and hugged her. "Thank you!"

"CeCe know yet?" She asked, understandably not hugging back because of her wet hands.

I shook my head. "No. I'm gonna go surprise her."

I walked to CeCe's room and knocked on the door. When she didn't respond I peeked in to see she was asleep. It looked like her cheeks were tear streaked. I walked in and grinned. She was wrapped up in her baby blanket. She's so adorable!

I quietly sat on the side of the bed, beside her, and gently shook her. "CeCe wake up."  
She grumbled and after a moment turned towards me and opened her eyes. "Hi Rocky."

I gently stroked her cheek. "Have you been crying sweetheart?"

She pressed against my palm. "Maybe a little."

"Why? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Rocky, you're moving. I was trying to be strong for you, but I can't anymore." She dropped her gaze from me and looked down.

Smiling, I slid a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze back to me. "You don't have to worry about that."

She looked confused. "Why? Are your parent's staying together."

I shook my head, "Sadly no Ceece. But they told me you went and talked to them." She blushed and started to talk but I put my finger to her lips. "I am upset that you didn't tell me first, but you made them realize they messed up. They said that I could move in with you."

CeCe's eyes went wide and she shot up, I noticed her wince but she didn't acknowledge it. "You mean it?"  
I nodded then she kissed me.

Have I mentioned I love her kisses? Her lips are soft and sometimes she puts on cherry lip gloss (and cherry's my favorite flavor).

I felt my fingers entangle themselves in her fiery locks. Then all too soon she moved back, making me pout.

"What about my mom? What if she says no?" She frowned.

"That's why I asked her first." I grinned. She looked at me confused, then smiling when she put it together. I gently pulled her back and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Okayyy what's up with the Beiber fans out of like nowhere? Now everyone's going "never say never" which totally contradicts itself! Plus not a fan of beiber.  
And i see that my stalker fangirl (XxsonXXofXXaxbananaXx) is a fan of Fred. He's okay. and yes you are a stalker fangirl i saw you outside of my window last night! hehe just kidding. sorry in a good mood tonight, not sure why. But I'm sure you're saying "stop with the rambling and get on with the story!" so I shall.

Still haven't seen Rocky break down and cry yet, seriously wondering if CeCe's the tough one.

Also, please go to my profile and look at my pole and vote. Might have to many choices but I thought you'd like a wide variety.

Chapter 11

Rocky POV

It didn't take very long for me to settle in at CeCe's house. It maybe took about three days at most. She didn't mind sharing her bed, though I love that thought I told her I'd get my own but she'd have none of that. Therefore I now have the pleasure of waking up to CeCe's beautiful face every morning.

Mom and Dad moved already. It didn't take them long. They sold the furniture in the house, split the money and that was that. Ty kept his stuff, gave me a light hug, I swear ever since the car wreck everyone acts like I'll break, then left with Mom.

Since I'm on the subject I'll give u a little update with our injuries. Big shocker, Ashley's fine. Ian's arm is almost healed completely, so he says anyway. CeCe can move around a little easier nowadays but she still hurts on occasion, when the medicine decides to be a jerk. It's also obvious I'll heal long before Ceece. My back is almost fully healed. Along with the medicine and long relaxing hot baths it's really helped my muscles.

When Flynn found out I was moving in he said "What? You've already outnumbered me, why must you torture me?" I'm still not sure if he was just kidding or what.

I've also started to go back to school. It's not so easy to get around, but since the pain is fairly minimum now I can manage. I brought CeCe her homework, at the request of the teacher, who commented "I'm only sending these with you because it's something I have to do, but I know CeCe won't bother with it."

I also checked in with _Shake It Up Chicago_ and they said CeCe and I have not been fired, but we're not getting paid right now either. They also said that when they found out they had Gary tell the fans and quite a few sent in get well cards, but they weren't sure where we were so they didn't send them. I told them to send them to CeCe's.

Luckily for me today was Saturday. No school today! Hurray! Ohh that rhymes. I'm a poet and didn't know it: oh god that was so lame.

When I managed to realize I was awake I looked over and CeCe was sound asleep, head on my shoulder. I smiled and gently stroked her hair. She murmured in her sleep and nuzzled my shoulder. I didn't want to move her but I needed to shower so I gently slid out from under her and went to the bathroom. Still taking hot baths, at least until my backs healed because I usually make the water too hot, I ran the water. While the water was running I went back to get clothes. CeCe was still out, but seemed to be uneasy now that I wasn't in bed. I kissed her forehead, got some clothes, then went into the bathroom.

After I finished, I walked back and my redhead was still asleep. But now something was wrong. She was whimpering and murmuring quietly. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't about me.

She sat up quickly, eyes open and looked around. I sat beside her and pulled her to me. She buried her face in my neck and I rubbed her back. "It's okay CeCe it was just a bad dream."

She murmured something that sounded like "it seemed so real." I just rubbed her back and whispered soft, soothing words into her ear.

After a few minutes she calmed down. CeCe looked up at me, "I'm sorry Rocky."

I shook my head. "Don't CeCe it's okay. If you want to talk about it I'm here."

She bit her lip. "Not now. Maybe later okay?"

I nodded. "Why don't you go take a nice relaxing bath? It'll help calm you down."

She gave me a light kiss then gathered her clothes. Before she walked out she looked back at me. "Thanks Rocky."  
"Anything you need baby-girl." I told her. She smiled then went into the bathroom.

A/N Sorry it's short but I'm kinda having writer's block. R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Okay. Sorry to say but this is the last chapter. I'm just running out of ideas with this one, but I do have an idea for another story after this one. Might do that one. It will be a continuation of this though so don't worry about that. Plus this is short. Sorry. The newer story will be longer

Chapter 12

CeCe POV

After my bath, which did help me relax, I went looking for Rocky. She was at the kitchen table eating a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles. I sat down across from her and she smiled at me. "Helped didn't it?"  
I nodded. "Know it all."

She faked a pout and kept eating.

I bit my cheek then said, "I had a horrible dream…"

She reached over and put her hand on mine. "I know…it looked bad."

"It was. I…"

"Ceece you don't have to tell me." Rocky gave my hand a squeeze.

"I know but I want to. I don't have to hide anything from you." She smiled wide at that.

I took a breath, put a hand on my ribs, then ran a hand through my hair. "I had a dream where you left and never came back. No goodbye, no note, no nothing. Just up and left."

She frowned and got up. Rocky slid into my lap and stroked my cheek. "Well you don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere."

I was glad she was being cautious about my ribs, but honestly I probably wouldn't have cared.

"I know but it felt so real." I murmured. I leaned against her shoulder and felt her hand on my hair.  
"CeCe I love you. Nothing's going to change that." Rocky said.

I looked up at her. "Promise?"

She smiled and nodded. "I promise. And as soon as you're all healed up I'm taking you to the mall for a day of pampering."

I smiled. "You don't have to Rocky."  
"I know but I want too." She said. Then she leaned down and kissed me.

I swear her kisses are like heaven.

Reluctantly I pulled back, then leaned up and whispered in her ear, "I love you too Rocky."

She smiled then started kissing me again.


End file.
